Pontoon boats are commonly used pleasure-craft on smaller lakes. Pontoon boats include two or three sealed pontoon tubes with a flat deck that is attached to the top of the pontoon tubes. Pontoon boats are desirable for several reasons. The sealed pontoon tubes provide flotation for the boat and the boat is extremely resistant to sinking. The design of pontoon boats provides a large flat deck for use by the boat occupants. The large deck lends itself well to fishing, parties, etc. as it provides a large flat space where people can stand and walk around.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Unless otherwise noted, the drawings have been drawn to scale. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various examples of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The examples shown each accomplish various different advantages. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element or advantage in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the examples in greater clarity. Similarly, not every example need accomplish all advantages of the present disclosure.